Children of the Fangirl
by Gwenniegirl Kennedy
Summary: Sequel to Interdimensional Fangirl. Kora's children are sucked into the Armada universe, where they meet their father, the Autobots, Decepticons, and Minicons. The Armada adventure continues, but how will the kids cope with the impending trip to Cybertron, and how will their presence affect the storyline of the show? How many happenings did Kora prevent by saving Starscream?


**Chapter 1**

"Is it just me, or are you guys really bored, too?" Eleven-year-old Hunter Bradley Evans asked his twin sisters as he sat on the couch.

"It's not just you, Hunter. I'm bored too." one of his twin sisters, Star Marisole Evans, replied, from where she sat on the floor, staring at the ceiling. Their twin, Skye Elicia Evans, was idly doodling on a piece of paper, but anybody could tell she, too, was bored.

These were the triplet children of one Kora Marie Evans, who was currently on the phone, and appeared to have just received some unpleasantly shocking news.

"Are you sure, Tony? You're _sure_ that's what happened?" she asked in a hushed voice, not wanting to alarm her children. They couldn't hear what Tony said on the other end, but judging by the small crease between her eyebrows, it wasn't good news. Kora sighed.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Then Kora hung up, walking into the living room. Despite the severity of the situation, she had to laugh at the identical bored expressions her triplets wore.

"I'm so sorry, sweeties, but I've got to go. Silverstar's here, and Misha should be back in a few hours."

"What's going on, mom?" Hunter asked worriedly.

"The Avengers Initiative is back up, and we have a possible worldwide problem on our hands." she answered as she walked out of the room, and onto the patio.

_'Be careful!'_ the three thought in unison towards their telepathic mother. She was quiet, as her minicon partner, Silverstar, handed her a small rectangular box. Then Silverstar walked back inside.

"You know me, kids. I'll see you soon!" Kora called just before she teleported away.

There was a long silence after their mother left, until Skye spoke up.

"Anybody up to watch Transformers Armada with me?" she asked, breaking the heavy silence. In their own brand of agreement, the other two used their telekinetic abilities to set up their laptop on the coffee table in front of them.

Silverstar watched, amused, as the three bickered for a short minute on which episode they were gonna watch. Eventually, they settled on "Threaten", aka episode 38. About ten minutes into it, the computer began sparking, and the screen was going fuzzy. The three were sent falling backwards -on the couch- as some sort of shockwave was sent out from the laptop. Their heads connected with the floor, and then all went dark.

* * *

Skye groaned. She was the first to regain consciousness, as she quickly saw her twins unconscious on either side of her, as well as Silverstar. A strong, loud crash sounded from somewhere nearby, and she noticed that she was no longer inside, moments before the quake reached her and her siblings. The vibrations made her literally bounce into the air for a few seconds, and that caused Star and Hunter, and their minicon to jolt awake.

"Skye, what's going on?" Star demanded, levitating an inch or so above the ground to escape the tremors. Her siblings did the same, though Silverstar hardly looked affected.

"How should I kn-" Skye stopped mid-sentence as a shadow swept over her group. Hesitantly, she tilted her head up, and gasped. "_Decepticon_!" she screamed, jumping to her feet. Her siblings did the same, and looking up, saw their sister was right; it was Thrust.

They turned to run, but stopped when they saw another Decepticon. Cyclonus. They looked to their left and right, and saw Demolisher and Megatron. They were surrounded.

At the same time, Star and Skye both grabbed one of Hunter's arms, and Silverstar stood protectively between the trio and Megatron. They were all shaking fearfully.

"Hand over the minicon, or suffer." Megatron growled. Clearly, he wasn't in a negotiating mood. Hunter managed to scrape up a little courage, but Skye spoke up first.

"No! Silverstar is ours!" she yelled, a quaver in her voice. Megatron sneered, but cried out in pain when a rather large rock smashed into his optic, breaking the lense. The kids looked at each other.

"Run?" Star suggested.

"_Run_!" Hunter and Skye agreed, grabbing Silverstar and breaking out into a sprint. There were sounds of pursuit behind them now, but they didn't stop running. They looked around for any sort of hiding-place, and Star was the one to see it; a small cave in the rock face in front of her.

"There!" she exclaimed, pointing to it. Her siblings nodded, and Silverstar transformed into her bike mode beside them, and they levitated themselves up onto the seat. The moment they were situated Silverstar went to maximum speed, stopping when they reached the tunnel. The kids sprinted inside moments before the Decepticons reached them. The massive hand that almost grabbed them slammed into the rocks above them, causing a cave-in.

The kids were trapped.

"Well... This is unfortunate." Star stated.

"Naw, really?" Skye retorted sarcastically.

"You guys, stop it. We need to find a way out of here." Hunter cut them off.

"Doy!" the girls retorted. He rolled his eyes, and began walking through the cave. He stopped, though, when they came to a fork in the path. The right side had a rope on it, and the left side was completely dark. It didn't bother the three kids, though. Because of their father (that they didn't know) their senses were heightened, including vision, so they could see in the dark rather well.

"I vote right." Hunter said. Star and Skye nodded their heads in agreement. So, not knowing what to expect, they took the path to the right. Meanwhile, Silverstar began pulling memories up from the back of her processor, and she realized where they were.

_/I think...I think we are in my home dimension./_ she bleeped. The kids, understanding the chirps and whistles looked back to their companion wide-eyed.

"Seriously?" Star asked excitedly. They knew that Silverstar was from the Transformers Armada universe.

_/Yes. Your father came from here as well./_

The kids didn't know who their father was, but the prospect of meeting him, whoever he was, was exciting. Unless it was Megatron. As that same thought hit them at the same time, the three kids made a face of disgust. They couldn't see their mother doing that...with him, but what did they know? She'd had them when she was sixteen, maybe she'd had a thing for him then. They shook their heads. Not even THEN.

* * *

"Optimus, sir, I'm picking up something strange on the scanners." Jetfire commed as he looked at the readings.

_/What is it, soldier?/_ Optimus commed a reply.

"It...it's Silverstar." he said, amazed as he re-read the signature, just to be sure. "And there's three human energy-signatures with her.

The last bit confused Optimus; the kids were all inside the base; who were the three humans with Silver? Was it... No, he couldn't allow himself to hope.

/_Can you investigate?/_ he asked.

"Yes sir, I can send Laserbeak into the tunnels." Jetfire replied. And he did just that. Using a remote control, he sent the small bot into the cave, close as he could to the energy signatures without being seen. He opened the audial link, and he heard young children's voices.

_"Yes, because getting us lost was so much better last time." a young girl's voice deadpanned._

_"It wasn't my fault we got lost at the mall, and besides, it's not like mom didn't find us later!" a second girl's voice shot back, embarrassed._

_"Will you two shut up? I thought I heard something." a boy's voice whispered. The three fell silent. So did Jetfire. After a long moment the three continued, until they were in Laserbeak's sight. Jetfire saw three young children, no more than twelve. There were the two girls, one of which had raven-black hair, while the other had light blonde hair. They both had matching fair, pale skin and golden eyes. The young boy in front of them had the same black hair as the one girl, but he had bright blue eyes. And behind those three, was Silverstar._

_"Well I guess there's nothing there, Hunter." the blonde girl retorted irritably._

_"Hey, no need to be rude, Skye." the black-haired girl scolded. The blonde girl, apparently Skye, sighed._

_"Whatever, Star. Sorry. I just don't like caves." she muttered. "Silver, are we any closer? My feet are getting sore." she suddenly asked. The minicon bleeped an affirmative._

_/We are nearly there, now./_

_"Good. Hey, what do you think mom's doing right now?" Hunter asked. There was silence._

_"Well, whatever had her riled up this morning seemed pretty serious. Hey Silver, what was in that box you gave her?" Star asked the minicon._

_/A gift. I gave her a cybertronian version of the... "Arm Cannon". It forms around her forearm and hand when she activates it. She'll need it./ the minicon replied._

Jetfire could hardly believe his audials, as the pieces fit together in his processor. Silverstar had been Kora's minicon partner, in her brief time in their universe. When they went to her universe, they had been transformed into humans. Kora was pregnant when they were sent back, with Starscream's child. Now, Silverstar was back, and there were three children with her. What if Kora hadn't had one child...but _three_?

_"Hunter watch out!" Skye almost screamed when Hunter stumbled, close to a crevice in the cave, almost falling in. Seemingly out of nowhere, he literally floated back to the ground, where it was safe._

And, the kids had Telekinesis, from the looks of it.

With his theory completed, Jetfire called Laserbeak back to the base, and went to see Optimus, comming Blurr to fill in for him on monitor duty.

* * *

"Optimus, sir." Jetfire greeted as he met the Autobot leader in his office.

"Jetfire." Optimus greeted in turn. "What did you find out?" he asked.

"Well, there's three human younglings with Silverstar. They're called Hunter, Star, and Skye. And, I have reason to believe that they're Kora's sparklings." he stated. Optimus' optics widened marginally.

"What makes you think that?" he asked curiously.

"They seem to have the same Telekinetic abilities that Kora did, sir. Not only that, but they bear a resemblance to her, as well as Starscream's holoform." he explained.

"I see.." Optimus thought aloud.

_/Optimus sir, those human signatures you've got me and Jetfire watching, they're at the entrance to the base./_ Blurr commed.

* * *

"So, you're _sure_ we're at the right spot, Silver?" Skye asked the minicon. Silver nodded her head.

_/100%, Skye./_ she chirped. As if the wall had heard her, it began to open, revealing none other than the entrance to the Autobot base. The kids' eyes widened. They couldn't believe they were actually seeing it!

Then, a familiar yellow car and a red and blue semi truck appeared. Hot Shot and Optimus Prime, they knew. They transformed in front of them, and the kids' eyes widened.

"It's him!" Skye whispered.

"Good to see you again, Silverstar." Optimus greeted the minicon with a salute, which she returned, before he knelt down in front of the kids. "And I don't think I've met you three before." he stated. He was trying to be as non-intimidating as possible. As it was, it seemed like he was doing a good job, because there was a gleam of excitement in Hunter's eyes and Star and Skye were grinning widely.

"Mom wasn't kidding, you're _huge_!" Star exclaimed, her voice echoing off the walls. She then blushed as she realized she'd said that aloud. Optimus chuckled.

"And your mom would be..." This was the big moment, where they would find out.

"Kora Evans. Don't you remember her? How long has it been here since you guys came back?" Skye asked.

Optimus could hardly believe it. It had been less than two weeks in this universe since they'd come back, yet here were Kora's children, much older than newborn children obviously.

"It's only been two weeks here. 'Scream's still broken up about it." Hot Shot spoke from behind them, also kneeling down to their height. This confused the kids, as they didn't understand. They didn't understand why _Starscream_ would be upset about their mom.

"Starscream? As in...betrayed-the-autobots Starscream?" Hunter asked, to clarify. Then both bots understood. The kids didn't know Starscream was their father.

"Um, yeah, but he didn't betray us. Your mom stopped that from happening. Hey, let's go back in the base, it's too gloomy out here." Hot Shot said semi-nervously, transforming back into car mode. "Optimus, I'll take the kids in, if you wanted to talk to Silver for a minute." he offered. Optimus nodded, and the kids climbed into the yellow bot, and he drove back into the base, whilst Silverstar and Optimus remained outside.

_/A pleasure to see you again, sir./_ Silver chirped as she climbed onto Optimus' offered hand. The two walked into the base.

"How long has it been, soldier?" he asked, getting right down to business. Silver sighed, a slightly sad sound.

_/Eleven years and nine months, sir. The kids turned eleven last month./_ she answered. Optimus felt a pang of sympathy in his spark.

"...Is Kora-"

_/No, sir./_

The minicon knew what her leader had been about to ask; was Kora back as well? But she wasn't. She was back in their universe, being an Avenger, defending the earth. Having seen the film with Kora, before everything mysteriously disappeared, the minicon knew what to expect in Kora's future, and she could only hope she would be okay when it was over.

"I understand. How is Kora's family?" he continued as he walked down the corridor.

_/Miss Evans committed suicide three months into Kora's pregnancy, and Aston graduated with a degree in Mechanics from Seattle University three years ago./_ Silverstar said. _/Mr. Barnes retired a few years ago, and Misha is married, and has a two-year-old daughter named Marianne, after Miss Evans./_

There was nothing Optimus could say. Eleven years had gone by, in Kora's world, whereas it had been exactly eleven days in their own universe. Then, they entered the rec-room where the younger bots were gathered, as well as the kids. There was no sign of Starscream, not a surprise in itself.

"It's so cool, we're actually meeting you guys in person!" Star exclaimed.

"So, we didn't quite catch your names.." Alexis started, trailing off quietly. The triplets laughed in unison quietly.

"Hunter Bradley Evans, Star Marisole Evans, and Skye Elicia Evans, at your service." Skye said in a joking tone. Rad smiled.

"That's my name, Bradley." he said. Hunter grinned at the older boy.

"Well maybe I was named after you." he said cheekily.

"So.. Kora is your guys' mom?" Billy asked. For him and Fred, it was only a matter of minutes that they couldn't find the Autobots and other kids, and now a short time after that escapade, they were seeing eleven year old kids that resembled Kora.

"Yep." the girls chirped in unison.

"And an Avenger, now." Hunter added. The other kids, knowing what the Avengers were, looked shocked.

"Wow, cool! What's her superhero codename?" Carlos asked, being the comic-geek. The younger kids giggled.

"It's a constant debate between Trace, and The Seeker." Hunter said, still snickering.

"Because of her abilities, she can locate and apprehend a criminal in less than a minute. Her mental consciousness can almost reach the city limits of Manhattan. That's why the Avengers -particularly Ironman- like calling her Trace, but she insisted on 'The Seeker' or just 'Seeker'." Skye said proudly. There was the sound of a door opening, and everybody -Autobots included- were surprised to see Starscream there. He looked like hell, to be honest, and he hadn't left his quarters in forever. Still, it was him!

Star and Skye barely held back delighted squeals, taking into account the bot's current appearance. Hunter just stared. He could see the pain behind his optics, and he couldn't stand it. He also felt a foreign, but familiar presence, deep in his mind. Hesitantly, he reached for it with his conscious mind. Star and Skye felt it too, and they did the same.

"What's going on?" he asked, surprised when he saw that there were three new kids there.

"I can't believe it..." Star whispered. "He's...but...it's Starscream!" she exclaimed. Starscream looked down at her, seeming to study her appearance, as well as Skye and Hunter's. Out of nowhere, he transformed into jet-mode, and his holoform materialised. He walked towards the three kids, and he knelt down so he was eye-level with them. They each looked at him curiously, and as he took in their appearances, he knew. He stood up, his eyes widened in shock, and stepped back.

He took notice of Silverstar and his eyes asked an unspoken question. She nodded her head.

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on?" Skye asked. Silverstar took it upon herself to do so. She pulled a dark blue journal from her subspace.

/Your mother told me to give this to you, when it was time you found out./ she bleeped. Hunter took the journal, and he began reading through it. Only the first two pages had any writing on them. His eyes widened when he finished reading the entry for October. Then, it seemed, he understood. Without even reading the rest, he handed the journal to his sisters, and they understood as well. Silverstar recovered it then, and turned to Starscream, now handing him the journal.

None of the humans -nor Starscream- had noticed, but while they were so focused on what was happening between Starscream and the kids, the bots had left, save for Optimus. Starscream read right on to the second page, and Silverstar noticed a single, solitary tear escaped his eye as he read. By the time he finished, his hands were shaking, and the journal slipped from his fingers and onto the floor.

The spark-break was still raw and fresh, and now knowing that years had gone by in her world, that his kids had now grown up a little bit... it was just too much to take in.

Star, being the most 'mother-hen-like' of the three, instantly moved forward and wrapped her arms around Starscream. He seemed shocked by the simple gesture. Skye and Hunter quickly followed suit, hugging Starscream tightly. The presence in their head was so close, they could reach it. It opened to them, embraced them.

"Dad..." the three kids whispered, and they felt his arms wrap around the three of them. They had finally found their dad, and it was Starscream.

* * *

A/N: Okay this is like the pilot chapter. Was it good? Bad? Too Corny? Just right? TELL ME! I need to know this stuff people! I'm sorry it took so long to update this, but writers block is born of the devil, and the devil hates me, so it sent its child to harass me. Yep, I'm crazy. I own Kora, Silver, Star, Skye, and Hunter. Oh, and Misha. One last thing. When Silverstar said Eleven Years and nine months this was how I figured it out; the autobots left when Kora was one month pregnant. So she was pregnant for another eight months. Then the kids were born. So, the eleven years that the kids were alive, plus the eight months of pregnancy after the bots left, plus one month. Because the kids turned Eleven one month previous to the story. Anyways, please tell me what you think!


End file.
